1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving force distribution apparatus and a method for distributing a driving force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 4-103433 and 2-279427 disclose a torque-split four-wheel-drive vehicle in which a driving force from an engine is directly transmitted to one set of the front and rear wheels (primary drive wheels) and a distribution-controlled driving force is transmitted to the other set thereof (secondary drive wheels) through a torque distribution clutch. The distribution control techniques disclosed in these patent documents basically controls a rotation speed difference between the front and rear wheels such that it approaches zero. In particular, the disclosed techniques are the ones of controlling driving force distribution using a rotation speed difference between the front and rear wheels corrected in accordance with a vehicle speed and a detected tire diameter difference between the front and rear wheels.